Gone Camping
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Kyouya hates camping and everything that involves it. Sequel to "Fishing Haruhi". KyouyaxHaruhi


**Hi, people! This is kind of a sequel to "Fishing Haruhi", so just enjoy it, ok? Ja ne!**

* * *

**Gone Camping  
**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox**

**

* * *

**Camping with Tamaki was a BIG NO. But when you got a jealous and overprotective future father-in-law who is afraid that his beloved daughter will be raped by a stupid blonde Host King, you have better keep your mouth shut and do what he says.

**FLASHBACK ON ---**

Everything started after a "little reunion" in Haruhi's home, when Tamaki found pictures of a little Haruhi camping with her parents…

- MOTHERRRRR!!! Look at her! Our daughter is a nature lover!!! – Tamaki's eyes were shining at the sight of a three year old Haruhi eating marshmallow near a bonfire. Part of the moon was hidden behind a mountain, making the picture more than adorable, in others words, lucrative.

- Tamaki, she is just a baby girl enjoying her marshmallow. – I sighed. Tamaki could see so many things in only one picture. How he managed to do that was beyond his understanding.

- Oh, Kyouya. She was just so adorable. She was like…WAIT! I got an idea! Oh, my! Kyouya, pack your things we are going camping!!!!!!!!!!!! – the blonde king was jumping in joy while Kyouya just stared at him like he was crazy or something.

- THERE IS NO WAY I'LL GO CAMPING WITH YOU! – Haruhi, who was in the kitchen making some tea, was getting into the room when she heard Tamaki's idea.

- Oh, come on! It will be fun and we can call the others hosts. What do you thing, guys? Our big happy family together again, hum? – Tamaki clapped his hands while looking at the others two.

Haruhi glared at Kyouya. Kyouya gulped, he understood the message: "if she ever gets stuck alone with Tamaki at the middle of nowhere, she would close the playground for a long time."

- Tamaki, I think that it's not a good idea. We all have busy schedules and only God knows how dangerously can be this commoners camping places. – Kyouya smirked at the sight of Tamaki on a corner. Haruhi seemed more relaxed too, but they weren't expecting Tamaki's last action, the puppy eyes.

**FLASHBACK OFF ---**

One week later, there they were…Camping at Kyouya's Garden. Ootori Yoshio was surprised to say at least. He found Kyouya, Haruhi and the Suoh heir at his garden singing something about "my honor is to try and my duty is love, people don't need to know my name, if I do any harm, then I'm to blame…"

The older Ootori smirked. He called Tachibana and asked him to take as many pictures of this as he could. These pictures could be useful later. After the Ouran Festival, Kyouya was being so rebellious; maybe, this could help him on his "business" with his younger son.

Kyouya couldn't believe it. How did Tamaki manipulated him into it? A memory came to him as he was trying very hard to not kill his french friend.

**FLASHBACK ON ---**

- NO, TAMAKI! Don't give me this puppy eyed thing! – Haruhi said. Tamaki was getting on her nerves.

So Tamaki got near me and whispered: "Think of all the money you can earn with Haruhi's pictures…"

That stupid man! Now he knew why Tamaki was his "friend." That guy knew how to make you do what he wants! And well, if there was something that Kyouya learned with Sun-tzu was that you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Anyway…There were two others reasons that made him go:

1 – Haruhi was his girlfriend. She would kill him if he didn't go;

2 – Ranka was his future father-in-law and he would kill him if he didn't go.

Well…It seemed that death was surrounding Kyouya.

**FLASHBACK OFF ---**

He wasn't going to camp in some unknown forest or commoner camping, so he did what he thought was the best; he camped in his own garden. At least Suoh-sama wasn't going to be there. Tamaki suggested his house, but two Suoh men were too much.

Things couldn't be worst. Tamaki only knew one song and he didn't stop singing it. Haruhi was already fuming. She got up to scream at Tamaki, but somehow she managed to set fire to the tent. Really, Haruhi could be a very disastrous girl when she wanted to. But, honestly, he was glad she did that; accident or not that would end that horror night.

Oh, but how wrong he was…

**Later that night…**

- Come on, guys! It could have been worse! At least, Ootori-sama let us sleep out here. – Tamaki tried to cheer them up, but he wasn't helping at all. The fire burned half of the Ootori garden. Yoshio-sama was so infuriated that he locked them out of the house.

- Well, at least nothing worse can happen. – Kyouya thought.

Then it started to rain.

**Owari**

* * *

**Poor Kyouya. Someone hates him...Not me, of course. xD**

**Review? =D**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**


End file.
